1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slant post driving device for video cassette recorder and more particularly, to an improved slant post driving device for use in a video cassette recorder (hereinafter "VCR"), which is simple in construction, thereby providing compaction of a deck and enhancing accuracy of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of loading mechanisms for a video cassette recorder are well known in the field. One of such prior art loading device comprises, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a loading motor 1, a worm gear 2, connection gears 3 and 4, and loading gears 5 and 6 for carrying out power transmission. Such prior art loading device further comprises slant bases 8 and 10 having a guide roller 7 and a slant post 9, respectively and are coupled to the take-up reel side loading gear 6, and another slant base 11 is coupled to the supply reel side loading gear 5.
With this construction, during the forward and reverse rotations of the loading motor 1, the power transmission is effected the supply reel side loading gear 5 and the take-up reel side loading gear 6 through a gear train containing the worm gear 2, connecting gears 3 and 4. At this time, the respective slant bases 8, 10 and 11 connected to cam gears (not shown) are moved along guide slots 13, 14 and 12, respectively, for guiding the movement of the slant bases between their unloading positions as indicated by the two-dot-and-dash lines and their loading positions as indicated by the solid line so that a tape 14 is engaged with disengaged from a drum 15.
During the tape loading operation, in order to move the slant post 9 serving to change over the travelling state of the tape passed over a drum 15 at a predetermined angle, thereby permitting the tape to be smoothly wound on a take-up reel of a tape cassette in a vertical posture, when the driving force from the driving motor is transmitted to a cam gear 21 through either a separate gear train or a connection gear 20 engaged with the take-up reel side loading gear 6 shown in FIG. 1, such prior art device is arranged to rotate the cam gear 21 in a clockwise direction as shown in FIG. 2 and a lever cam 22 provided at one end with a pin 23 received in and slidingly movable along a curved slot 21a formed in the cam gear 21 is rotated about its center shaft in a counterclockwise direction. Thus a gear 25 engaged with a lower sector gear 22a formed integrally with the other end of the lever cam 22 is rotated in clockwise direction, whereby a post arm 24 having at its leading end the slant post 9 and connected to the gear 25 is turned from a position as indicted by the two-dot-and-dash lines to a position as indicated by the solid line so that the slant post 9 is moved along the guide slot 14 to a position for guiding the travel of the loaded tape.
However, such prior art device has a drawback wherein since the respective slant bases are arranged to be moved along the separately formed guide slot, the planer space arrangement is restricted so that it is difficult to realize compaction of the product. Furthermore, such prior art device is disadvantageous in which assembly work is not easy due to the complicated construction and power transmission course of the drive mechanism for the movement of the slant post. In addition, such prior art device requires exact timed relation and spring tension for the driving operation of the slant post, whereby an operating error may occur frequently.